The Land of Yoda
by buffalomikem
Summary: A story of a planet that is named after Yoda, the planet does not have the technological advances the empire has, and before long the empire has captured the entire planet. With the help from a long lost Jedi can the Land of Yoda survive.
1. The Land of Yoda

**The Land of Yoda**

The great wisdom and knowledge of the Dentyne was to great for us, I was amazed at how swiftly and quietly he commanded his army across the pathway. His girlfriend always sent someone to make sure that he was safe, but Dentyne was very far from safe at the moment. We were surrounded on three sides by the empires grand army, we were doomed. Dentyne refused to turn back and we moved on.

Dentyne was shot. He cried out in pain as he died, are army was swarmed and captured before anyone knew it. Except for me, of course I rolled under a log in the ground. The empire was tougher than I believed them to be. I can't believe they had weapons that shot beams. We use weapons called spears and crossbows; the planet I live on is called Yoda in memory of a Jedi that saved us years ago. Lately we have been told that this empire has been taking planets. That is why we were prepared or not.

One day later.

I finally made my way back to our hidden castle; I knew our regular castle would not be safe at the moment. When I arrived the only ones there were Leo and Oic, I did not know what to do.

"Presario, where is the army."

Leo was the old commander that is why he cared so much about the army.

"I don't know."

"The empire captured most of the villagers here but me and Oic hid."

"The army is in the same hands as the villagers."

"I knew the day would come when Yoda no longer stood amongst the great and free planets, yet how the empire found us is beyond me. This hiding place has never been found before in the history of our people."

"So do you have a back up army Leo?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"When you trained us you said to always keep a spear army just in case."

"Right you are Presario."

"Then why don't you get the army and we can destroy these savage people."

"That is the problem their not savage people, they are very powerful druids. I am going to wait at least until the empires backup leaves before I attack these druids."

"Don't you think their weapons are awfully weird."

"No."

"Why?"

"I developed some weapons very similar to the weapons they used years ago, except the army refused to take them because they looked different. But don't worry my backup army won't have a choice."

Suddenly a blast is heard in the distance.

"They are bombing the kings shelter Presario."

"Someone must have given the empire the information they need to find our great king, and now Leo I fear that the king is dead."

"No, the king is safely hidden hear, I knew they would bomb that place so I told the king to send his decoy their and to go into hiding with us."

"You must be starved Presario care for dinner."

"Nah, I won't waste any of the food, I will just eat some of the spear bread that I have with me currently."

"Okay, but your going to need your strength for battle, so I suggest you have a bite of pork to eat."

"Fine, I guess I will."

Just as I was about to take a bite into the pork, I realized that this was not Leo sitting across from me at all and it was not Oic, they were much to big to be my fellow villagers. I realized that they were clones, trying to kill me in the cruelest way ever. Poison! I took out my spear and speared the fonny Leo, then the other clone shot at me and missed. I hit him with the spear knocking him out. I grabbed the weapons from the clones and ran for my life. That scared the crud out of me, they nearly killed me with the poison trick, and I reckon they should have just hit me with their lasers. My life suddenly became a great big adventure.


	2. The Yodel's

The Yodel's

The Yodel's

Presario's Mind:

I couldn't believe it I was left all alone, in my own land, with nothing, no army to fight with, and no friends to talk to. This was it; I decided I would go into hiding for the time being. The Land of Yoda was no more in my mind.

Darth Vader's Ship:

"Darth Vader we got the Land of Yoda."

"Good."

Darth Vader's Mind:

The pathetic rebels will never be able to catch up with us, they are to week and to absent minded to know that we have taken their symbolic Land of Yoda. I also know Yoda left the last hope for the rebels at the Land of Yoda. We must get rid of Yoda in order to defeat the Rebels once and for all. Once the death star is created we can blow their Land of Yoda off the face of the earth.

"Darth Vader, sir, we have found out where the secret plans our, for the rebellion."

"Good."

"What should we do with them once we get a hold of them?"

"Destroy them, what else would you do with them."

"We also found out that the remains of a base are still located on the Land of Yoda."

"I want to take a look at this for myself, get me a ship."

"Yes sir."

"Commander Clan, one more thing see to it that the rebels don't know that we have taken the Land of Yoda."

"Fine my master."

Commander Clan's mind:

I can't believe it we may have found the ancient ruins of where the Yodel used to live. If only I could no for sure. Darth Vader would be so pleased with me if I could actually find a Yodel. Yodels are the closest creatures to the force and if I could train one I would be the greatest sith to ever exist. I know I am selfish but I don't have a choice, maybe I will keep this a secret from Vader.


	3. Commander Clan

Commander Clan

Commander Clan

"Get me my speeder, I need the fastest transportation to the rebel's old base, hurry up you little idiots."

"Sorry sir that does not compute, it does not compute."

"Well maybe this does compute."

With that Vader took out his litsaber and slashed the droid to bits.

"Commander go and ask those droids over by the ship why it is taking so long to get my speeder. You know I don't have all year to spend on this planet."

"Yes sir!"

The commander went over to the ship but instead of asking them where Darth Vader's ship was he took his own speeder by himself and nearly ran Master Vader over. Darth used his force push, but missed because the speeder was going to fast. He than used force run, to catch up to the speeder, but then he fell behind again. Darth Vader decided not to go to close to the speeder and instead keep a distance from the speeder. When the speeder stopped Vader kicked the commander in the face.

"How did you catch up to me Master Vader?"

Darth Vader took out his lightsaber.

"Why would you not do as I wish, is there something more important here that you are not telling me about. Answer me now you son of a pup."

"Uhhhh."

"Okay if you want to die, this is your last chance to fess up to what you were doing here, if you don't I can force it out of you Commander Clan."

With that Commander clan suddenly stopped shuddering and took out a four bladed lightsaber and knocked Darth Vader in the side of the helmet. Darth Vader fell with a gasp and the battle began. Litsabers clashed wildly and Vader got pushed back, Vader could hardly keep up with Commander Clan. Commander Clan was now holding 8 lightsabers and was wielding them crazily, like a nutcase. Darth Vader collapsed and just as Vader was about to meet his doom an arrow hit Commander Clan in the back. It was Presario. Darth Vader regained his composure and sliced away at Commander Clan's arms.

"Just kill me Master Vader!"

"Who are you?

"I am a sith, I was trained by your Master Sidious, I still can not tell you what I came here for. The one who shot me knows what I was looking for but I will never tell you what I was looking for."

With blood oozing out of his arms he gave his last breath and died, no one ever saw or heard of Commander Clan again. Darth Vader was angry as a lion and as tame as a tiger, he was furious that the Commander had not told him what he was looking for. He then used force sense; he sensed that the one who had shot Commander Clan was very near. Darth Vader than saw a local farming boy walk out of the wood, the boy was walking towards him.

"Who the hek are you?"

"The one who shot your commander, and I have come to help you, my whole planet has been destroyed and you look like someone who could help me get answers very quick and very fast."

"Are you threatening me, because I will kill you real fast."

"No, but you want answers and I am likely the only one who can give you answers, under one condition you leave my planet free."

"Deal."

Vader was snickering under his breath, he knew for a fact that he would imprison this lad and keep the land under containment once he got what he wanted. Vader had lost almost all of his humanness and the Land of Yoda stood in his way.


	4. Darth Vader's Defeat

Darth Vader's Defeat

"So get on with it, explain Commander Clans true secret boy."

"Not until you order all of your stoormtroopers off this planet."

"What, is this a trick boy."

"No."

"I will not listen to some inselane boy."

With that Vader took out his lightsaber and attempted to slice off the boys arm, but suddenly a Jedi master jumped out of the bushes and blocked the blow.

"What the hek!"

"I am the greatest Jedi master ever and you will surender to me, now."

"Oh, you do not order the dark lord."

With fury and rage Darth Vader struck with furious blows but was stopped by the great Jedi master. Suddenly, the Jedi master turned off his lightsaber, and Darth Vader stubled over himself.

"You will leave now."

Darth Vader called upon the force and brought a tree down right on top of the Jedi master. All was quite for a few sceonds, then suddenly the Jedi master emerged and used a force push that ripped most of Vaders armor off including his face mask. The Dark Sith fainted.

"No, Yodel's for you."

The great warrior vanished almost instantly. Presario was stunned.


End file.
